Zoids Wiki talk:Transcripts/Episodes/Chaotic Century Episode 1
WEBVTT NOTE This transcript is in WebVTT format. To use, download the raw file. NOTE The Boy From Planet Zi NOTE Episode opens to a scene of desert sand, with the sound of wind in the background, then shows episode title. Before panning to a wider shot, and showing more desert, and then the noise of a Hoverboard is heard. Followed shortly by an explosion, which is shown on screen. Scene changes to a an unidentified boy on hoverboard, being chased by a blue Guysak. 00:1:25.000 --> 00:1:30.000 What's that stray Zoid chasing after me for? I wish he'd get off my back! NOTE Suddenly the Guysak goes underground. Van looks around for it, in apparent confusion. 00:1:40.000 --> 00:1:41.000 Where did it go? NOTE He looks around, see's nothing but sand. 00:1:47.000 --> 00:1:48.000 Must have given up the chase NOTE The Guysak suddenly surfaces in front of Van. Who says "Huh?" It tries attacking him with its pincers. Van jumps over it with his hoverboard. He lands behind it. It turns to continue pursuing him, while shooting at him, Van dodges on his hoverboard. 00:2:11.000 --> 00:2:14.000 What's this guys problem? And how come he's so determined to shoot me down? NOTE Cut to cockpit, with a pilot with blue hair. 00:2:15.000 --> 00:2:22.000 Run little chicken! Run! This'll give me the perfect opportunity to test out the true capabilities of this new Zoid of mine. NOTE He says while taking aim at Van. 00:2:22.000 --> 00:2:27.000 I'l prove that with me at the controls, even a stray Zoid like this can become a lethal weapon. 00:2:27.000 --> 00:2:39.000 Wait, that couldn't be a stray Zoid. A stray Zoid wouldn't start firing at me like that. There's gotta be someone piloting it. Still, there's no way I can outrun it, with this beat up hoverboard. Now what? NOTE Van says, before noticing a ruin with a damaged Gojulas in front of it. 00:2:48.000 --> 00:2:51.000 Ancient ruins. Maybe I can hide there. NOTE He says before a hit from the Guysak knocks him off his board. He lands on his feet, and briefly runs while keeping the hoverboard going, with him following it, before falling and getting pulled, before righting himself and continuing to run, to the ruin. Passing a Shield Liger on the way. 00:3:09.000 --> 00:3:13.000 Heh heh. There's no point, trying to get away. I'l chase you down, no matter how far you'll go. NOTE Bul says while Van is still running. Succeeding in getting to the top of the Gojulas wreck, which Bul crashes into. Before continuing to ram his Zoid into it, multiple times. 00:3:42.000 --> 00:3:43.000 That pilot's a total lunatic. NOTE Cut to a black haired man, with binoculars, observing the actions of Blu. 00:3:48.000 --> 00:3:51.000 Bul just doesn't know when to call it quit's, does he. 00:3:52.000 --> 00:3:58.000 Well, you can't really blame the guy. We were lucky enough to get these Command Wolf's from the boss. But this poor guy, didn't get anything from him. 00:3:58.000 --> 00:4:02.000 You better believe it. Giving a rookie like that a Zoid would be a total waste of money. 00:4:02.000 --> 00:4:11.000 Hey, don't shoot the messenger. All i'm saying, is that he would want to prove himself, as soon as he got into a Zoid. Even if it is an old Guysak, like that one. 00:4:12.000 --> 00:4:17.000 I hear ya. But chasing some stupid kid like that, ain't really much to boast about. 00:4:18.000 --> 00:4:29.000 Hmm. You got a point there. Then again, that kids probably from a village close by, and we wouldn't him to start blabbing about seeing us out here. NOTE Cut to Van still trapped on top of Gojulas wreck. 00:4:31.000 --> 00:4:35.000 Hey! What're you chasing me around for? What'd I ever do to you? You lousy creep! NOTE Cut to Bul in Guysak cockpit NOTE